Shopping
by Brittany Pierce
Summary: It was just a simple shopping trip.


**Hey guys! I got this idea for a Big Time Rush story when I was out shopping at Target! Okay, so, Katie is seven years old while the guys are eleven. They still live in Minnesota.**

**Enjoy!**

Katie Knight groaned as she got out of bed.

Mrs. Knight had to take everyone shopping today.

Shopping. Katie hated walking around the aisles full of toys, food, clothes, and other items.

Unlike other seven year olds, Katie didn't have very many toys. The only toys she was really interested in were stuffed bears and water squirters. She liked books and clothes instead.

Just then, a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Katie, honey, we got to go! Get Logan, Carlos, James, and Kendall," Mrs. Knight called to her from the kitchen. The boys were playing video games in the living room, so Katie had to stand in front of the television set for them to listen.

"Mommy, says that we have to go shopping. Now," Katie explained.

The boys groaned and got up from the couch.

Everyone piled up in Mrs. Knight's car and off they went to the local department store.

"Okay, kids, you have time to explore in the store for about ten minutes. Meet me back here when it's time. Remember to stick together!" Mrs. Knight waved as she walked off.

The boys and Katie went to the video game section. The boys looked at video games for the TV, while Katie looked at video games for her _Nintendo DS _ as Logan walked up to her casually.

"Hey, Katie. What are you looking at?"

"Video games. What are you looking at?"

"Video games."

"Oh."

There was an awkward pause as Logan shifted around to grab Katie's hand.

"Let's go catch up to the others, alright?"

Katie blushed when she felt Logan's hand wrapped around hers tightly.

Katie always had a small crush on Logan, but would never admit it.

"Hey, you wanna get this game?" Carlos asked. He was holding a game called _Vet Life._

"Is it because there are puppies and kittens on the front?" Kendall asked.

Carlos nodded.

"I don't want to buy any cutesy stuff, Carlos. Remember, we're putting our allowance together to buy a video game that we all want! I suggest _Just Dance_," James smiled.

While Carlos, Kendall, and James were arguing, Katie and Logan were talking and giggling.

"So, Katie, what do you wanna do? Carlos, James, and Kendall are just fighting anyways."

Katie giggled.

There was another long silence between them.

"Logan…," Katie started.

"What?"

"Hand."

"Huh?"

"You've been holding my hand!"

"Oh!" Logan said.

He quickly put his hand in his pocket and started to laugh nervously.

"So…," Katie and Logan both said.

"Katie, I want to tell you something."

"What is it Logan?"

"I like-" Logan started.

Right when Logan was about to finish his sentence, James, Kendall, and Carlos walked in.

"Okay, guys, tell James and Kendall we are going to get _Vet Life_!" Carlos said.

"No, tell Carlos and Kendall we are going to get _Just Dance_!" James said.

"Tell James and Carlos that we are going to get _Guitar Hero_!" Kendall said.

"Do Rock, Paper, Scissors for it," Katie said.

Logan nodded in agreement.

Carlos, James, and Kendall did a three way Rock, Paper, Scissors. When it turned out that James won, Carlos was literally in tears. Kendall was disappointed, but he didn't cry.

"It's alright, Carlos. We can dance to your favorite songs," James said.

"What about the kittens!?" Carlos cried.

Katie and Logan rolled their eyes and walked away from the group.

"So, what were you going to say?" Katie asked Logan.

"I was going to say...," Logan paused for a moment.

Katie raised an eyebrow.

"I like you Katie," Logan said.

He started to blush.

Katie took Logan's hand and ran around a corner.

"I like you, too, Logan," Katie smiled.

Logan then kissed her for a few minutes.

Both of them didn't notice the shocked boys staring at them. James was just about to whistle when Kendall whispered, "Shut up!"

"Logan…," Katie smiled.

"What?" Logan said, leaning in to kiss her again.

"Are we like…," Katie started.

But her voice was muffled because Logan kissed her again.

"I'm going out there!" Kendall whispered to Carlos and James.

"Nooo, don't!" James whined.

"You actually _**LIKE **_watching Logan kiss Katie on the_**LIPS**_?" Kendall asked James.

Kendall was walking towards them when James grabbed him and pulled him back.

"C'mon, Kendall, this is Logan's first crush! And probably Katie's, too!" James said.

"Oh, alright," Kendall agreed.

After Logan and Katie were done, they were talking.

"You know that James, Carlos, and Kendall are watching, right?" Logan laughed.

"Yup," Katie snickered.

"So…," Logan sighed.

"I guess we're like boyfriend and girlfriend then," Katie smiled.

Katie and Logan were just about to hold hands, when Katie had a panicked look across her face.

"I totally forgot! It's been ten minutes already! Let's go, Logan! You too, James, Carlos, and Kendall," Katie smiled.

"She knows," James whispered.

Carlos, Katie, Logan, James, and Kendall stopped at the checkout desk to buy their video game when Katie slapped down the other boys' video games that they wanted and gave Kendall and Carlos four ten dollar bills.

"For your games," Katie smiled.

"Aw, Katie," Logan cooed.

"Thanks, Katie!" Kendall and Carlos said.

They hugged her so tight that she couldn't breathe!

"It's alright!" Katie managed to say as the boys let go of Katie.

Mrs. Knight was waiting outside.

Logan and Katie told Mrs. Knight about their relationship, and Mrs. Knight was crying about Katie "growing up".

Everyone started to walk back to the car.

James, Kendall, and Carlos squealing over their games, while Logan and Katie were walking hand in hand.

"Let's do this again sometime," Kendall smiled.


End file.
